


=^.^= The Kitten Conspiracy =^.^=

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cameras, Cats, Crack, Cuddles, Does this make sense?, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Mornings, Post-Magic Reveal, Spooning, Team Miraculous, Too much Crack to Handle, Wake Ups, Who Knows?, lol, pet stores, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Sequence of Events:*Adrien wanted a cat*Nino said no*Adrien got some help....A cute crack of team miraculous coming your way, right here and right now!





	=^.^= The Kitten Conspiracy =^.^=

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, not my worst. Enjoy!!

So long story short, Adrien and Nino are roomates. They like living together, except Nino is vetoing getting a pet cat.

He is all like, “No, nah bra, I’m good. And we no get cat, we probably be livin’ with girlfriends soon.”

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t exactly true, but that’s basically how Adrien felt. It wasn’t his fault he liked to embrace his miraculous more than his teammates. 

Like if Nino wanted a turtle Adrien would go out and get one. But apparently cats are “difficult”, and according to Mari, “a needy pain in the bum.”

Honestly some people…

After months of wanting a kitten Adrien is finally beginning to break Nino. His arguments against getting a sweet, gentle feline are slowly but surely disappearing. To say the least; Adrien was loving it.

Adrien has a plan though. Nino was sure to change his mind. Probably…

Adrien called his team and partner to come over to his apartment for breakfast. Nino was still asleep and he filled the others in on the plan. It was simple enough. They were going to bother Nino when he just woke up. With it being all of them, maybe he would be annoyed enough to just give up?

Alya though, being Alya took her phone and began recording after propping the phone up on the dresser.

“Damn Cesaire! You’re really acquainted with Nino’s room here.” Adrien teases.

“Says you of all people. You and my girl can’t be all cuddles!” Alya retorts, causing Marinette to turn bright red.

“On another note...Let’s be weird and spoon Nino. If it doesn’t get you a cat we can have Alya yell, and screw him over patrol wise.” Marinette laughs.

“Yeah, okay...So loving this.” Chloe agrees with sarcasm in her tone.

So...Nino was on the edge of his bed and Adrien became his big spoon. From there Mari spoons Adrien, Alya spoons Mari, and Chloe spoons Alya. 

It is honestly a fun time that made zero sense (Much like everything in my brain).

As Nino wakes up he was startled to say the least. In no way, shape, or form is he mentally prepared for this...experience.

A highly abundantly energetic Adrien calls out, "Good morning! Time to group effort get a cat!"

"AHHHH, SON OF A BITCH!! Nino yells.

"Sunshine your perkiness is next level…. And come on babe! Get a stinkin cat! Whenever Adrien and I go for breakfast he doesn’t shut up about it!!" Alya pleaded while leaning over Adrien and Mari.

"It'll be fun! Come on!" Marinette cheers.

"Let's do it!" Chloe agrees.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever, I’m too tired for this." Nino face palms as he gets up and grabs some clothes to change. 

Nino walks into the bathroom with sleep evident in posture as he slowly prepares himself for the day.

"Let's go!!" Adrien cheered as Nino walked out.

“Ugh, Mari this is your future.” Nino groaned as he followed Adrien out the door.

“I’m more than okay with that…” Marinette mumbled as she followed Nino out.

Chloe and Alya followed suit, and soon the entire group was walking over four blocks to get to the nearest animal shelter.

While there Adrien looked through all of the kittens. And that means all of them….All 48 cats. Agh, the group knew just by walking in that they were in for the long haul.

“Look at this one! He is so cute!” Alya cheered.

“But, he’s blind.” Chloe complained.

“So?” Marinette questioned.

“He’ll walk into the walls and crap.” Chloe replied.

“I guess…” Marinette shrugged.

“How about her?? She. Is. So. Cute.” Alya squealed. 

The kitten in question was a siamese named Susie. Susie was a playful, active kitty.

“She might be a little too much for our apartment life…” Nino sighed, and Alya frowned in response.

“I guess….but this cute face is going to haunt you.” Alya grinned.

“Can’t wait…” Nino groaned.

“AWWW, Nino look at this cute white puff ball!” Adrien cooed.

The puffy kitty was on Adrien’s shoulder playfully purring. When Nino and Marinette stepped closer the cat hissed and Marinette spoke up, “Maybe not this one.” 

“Yeah, I guess….Can’t have a cat disliking my Bugaboo.” Adrien replied.

“Yeah, but it can totally hate Nino.” Nino laughed.

“Exactly.” Chloe grinned.

“Exactly.” Nino mocked.

“Aww, Chaton! I think I found the perfect kitty for you.” Marinette smiled.

The cat in question was black with bright green eyes. The cat had a tinge of white on his tail, and the cat was cuddling against Mari’s leg.

Nino picked him up and brought him to Adrien. Adrien held the cat up like in Lion King and called out, “THIS IS THE ONE!!” 

“Finally!” Alya cheered.

The group got supplies for the new edition with smiles and walked out of the store once their adoption was complete. 

Adrien, Nino, and the kitty; also known as Charmeur were to live happily together for at least another year.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Marinette and Adrien were cuddling on the couch watching Ponyo when Charmeur walked in. The cute kitty sat in between the two and began purring.
> 
> “He’s so cute, a real keeper.” Marinette cooed.
> 
> “Just like you.” Adrien smiled.
> 
> Marinette looked like she was going to kiss Adrien before ducking to kiss the kitty instead.
> 
> “Wowwwww, meowch m’lady. I’ll remember this.” Adrien grinned.
> 
> “I love you oh so much mon kitty, kitty.” Marinette smirked to the little charmer.
> 
> “I love you too.” Adrien replied leaning in for a kiss.
> 
> “I’m not talking to you.” Marinette smirked.
> 
> “Yeah, but you still want the kiss.” Adrien replied.
> 
> “I suppose.” Marinette smirked before leaning in all the way. The kitty family wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t half bad either.


End file.
